


Stranger things One Shot

by Carotte_poilu_naugthy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carotte_poilu_naugthy/pseuds/Carotte_poilu_naugthy
Summary: Want to writte smut, especially Will/Mike... I need you to give me ideas ❤️Eeh french is my Motherlangage so sorry in advance for my poor english lmaoPS : i like kinky things
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 20





	Stranger things One Shot

~Domestic Fluff/some smut/ wheeler (Mike and Will) house-1998~

The curly Man was on the bed, sleeping. Yesterday was a lot of hard work and he came back late, his husband was already sleeping and he cursed himself for that. However, this morning was a thursday and that meant hollyday for him and the love of his life. He woke up with the sweet smell of pancakes and went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth to not kill his Man with his morning breath.

He went to the kitchen, hearing the usual song "should i stay or should i go". He took an Apple and bite it, grinning at Will's hips moving in the beat of the music. He moved towards him and squeezed his ass, hearing a squeak from the small Man. Mike laugh at that and recieved a slap on the head. 

Will : Can't you Just say good morning like others ?

Mike : mmmmh not my fault if your sexy ~

Will: idiot...but my idiot

Said Will red in the face, Mike smirked and whispered in his ear. 

Mike : Our little girl is at school, we dont need to work.... We're alone honey.

Mike finished his sentence with a trail of kiss in Will's neck.

Will : Darling... Im cooking right now.

Mike : Yeah you can feed me.

He rub his boner against will's perfect ass. The byers pushed himself on Mike's hard shaft, moaning.

Mike : Oh yeah baby, you knwo how turn daddy on, dont you ?

Will : Yes, i want to be a good boy for daddy.

Mike : hummmmm baby needs a treat ?

Will: pleeaaase.

Will switched off the gase stove and moaned when Mike played with his nipples. He throw back his head and Mike moved to let it rest on his shoulder. He then sucked on his husband's neck, to declare as his.

Mike : Tell me want do you want, baby.

Will : Daddy's tongue.. I want daddy's tongue please. 

Mike : You always have been a good boy sweetheart, here your reward. 

The wheeler slide down his leg and take off his pant and underwear, smiling at Will pants. He spread Will's cheek and swallow his sweet taste. This, is his drug, Mike live for Will and more he have, more he want.

Mike : Babe, i can't get enough of you.

Will : Aaah D-darling you make me feel... Sooooo good. Mmh i think im gonna... Aah.

Mike : Yeah honey cum for me.

His hole close around Mike's tongue and Will shot cum on the cupboard with a loud moan. He lost his stability and Mike catch him up in a tender huge.

Mike : Look at the mess you made darling ~ 

Will : Y-your fault... Stop teasing Mikey.

Mike : i Know, but make the love of my life blushing is my purpose sweetie.

**Author's Note:**

> You can give me request, i prefer M/M but even if its F/F i can make a little shot ^^


End file.
